wheeloffortunehistoryfandomcom-20200216-history
User talk:Gamerman1990
Hi, welcome to Wheel of Fortune Wikia. I just so happened to keep up with as much information that I can find for Wheel of Fortune. Wheel of Fortune is a simple game show where you spin the wheel and hopefully land on anything but a penalty wedge. Next, you call out letters that you think fits in the puzzle. The more letters that appear in the puzzle, the more money you'll earn. Solving the puzzle allows you to keep what you've earned. The following Wikia websites I'm contributing besides Wheel of Fortune Wikia are: *Game Shows Wikia *Blue's Clues Wikia *Dora Wikia (Admin) *Price is Right Wikia *Jeopardy! Wikia *Voice Acting Wikia *Logos Wikia *ZOOMers Wikia *ZOOM Wikia Target date: April 4, 2016 (186/365) Welcome Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! TenPoundHammer (talk) 05:00, June 24, 2013 (UTC) Season year numbers warning! Please no changing year numbers (ex. 1983-84 to 1983-1984) on the timeline page. It's already reverted and it's flowing my inbox. Thegoodguy3221 (talk) 05:11, June 24, 2013 (UTC) * Seriously, Gamerman, why are you doing this? It's pointless and redundant. I want to see people contributing positively to the Wiki, so it's a warning for now...but if you pull this kind of thing again, you'll be blocked for at least three days. -Daniel Benfield (talk) 08:41, June 24, 2013 (UTC) Just a little note... While I appreciate your contributions, it's usually not a good idea to remove messages left on a talk page. I tried doing that to my talk page on another Wiki, and I got chewed out for it. Your welcome message is fine, so it's at the top where it should be. -Daniel Benfield (talk) 07:27, April 5, 2014 (UTC) Okay, just a little heads-up... I've got a few things to say: # We're not the Game Shows Wiki. In some respects, we really don't want to be. # Not every page with multiple pictures needs to have a gallery section, which was particularly bad in Merv Griffin Enterprises because you not only moved the pictures but put them in the wrong order! # Did we really need a "Deceased" category? That just felt all kinds of wrong. # We did not need all those GSN logo pictures. Not one bit. I've deleted all the ones I found to be unnecessary. Plus...you know...badly-named pictures that were probably copied from the Game Shows Wiki; we don't mind if they use our stuff, and hopefully they don't mind if we use their stuff...provided they're clearly named and were captured in PNG format (JP{E}G is a lossy format, as I learned from The Cutting Room Floor). # We don't delete pages unless there's a reason to. "Alex Trebeck" is a legitimate misspelling that has popped up at some point over the years, much like "Pat Sajack", "Chuck Wollery", and "Ed Byrnes". # Your edits on the Wheel configurations page...seriously? The point is to have all the layouts right there, plainly visible. The way you tried to "fix" it made the pictures so frickin' small that you had to add "For a close-up look, click on the photo." (translation: "To actually see these things, click on them."). # And hell, I'm starting to wonder if the "American Networks"/"Canadian Networks" categories are even necessary. # As such, I've blocked you for three days, but you can still respond here if necessary. Like I said before, new quality contributors are always welcome, but I don't think the aforementioned edits were all too good: the bad stuff outweighed the good in this case, I'm afraid. -Daniel Benfield (talk) 08:28, April 5, 2014 (UTC) Why I reverted your Nighttime Video Archive edits Just for the record, there's already links to the later seasons between Season 6 and Season 31, so the header isn't really necessary. -Daniel Benfield (talk) 07:19, April 15, 2014 (UTC) Your edits You've been warned several times now that many of your edits are unnecessary. Could you please run some of them by me or Daniel unless they're relatively minor? TenPoundHammer (talk) 04:33, April 16, 2014 (UTC) *Please put a little more content into pages that you make. Also, people who had only a one-time involvement with the show (e.g. Rosie O'Donnell) don't need their own pages. Pages on the more notable people like Bob Cisneros are fine, though — just put more info on them. TenPoundHammer (talk) 16:46, August 11, 2014 (UTC) * I, on the other hand...my patience is running thin with you. You clearly don't seem to understand that we're not the Game Shows Wiki, and hence we don't need all these pictures (especially fan art); we're also not really fond of pages about people or networks that are just one or two sentences. And why the hell did you replace the mid-1980 Card Sharks snap of Jack Clark with one from the 1979 Caught In The Act? The whole reason for the 1980 snap was because it was around the time he joined Wheel, hence relevancy...although then again, based on your edits, relevancy isn't one of your strong suits. -Daniel Benfield (talk) 01:49, August 12, 2014 (UTC) ** Addendum: The more I was deleting your "Here's a page on somebody with a single low-quality sentence!" pages, "Look at my preposterously and unnecessarily tiny photos!" logo uploads, and "I likely don't have permission to use these and they're clearly just as good as off-air shots!" fan art uploads, the more I don't want you here anymore if this is gonna be your output. The only page of yours that hasn't been ousted is CHCH, since I felt I could improve it quickly (the staff pages require some research I don't have the time to do). As such, you're blocked until October 15; if TPH disagrees, I'll happily defer to him, but holy crap I didn't need this today. -Daniel Benfield (talk) 03:38, August 12, 2014 (UTC) * My input: You are starting to act like a user that we red-carded (aka permabanned) for pulling this sort of crap, and trying to turn it into the GS Wiki Part 2. We weren't gonna have it then, and we certainly aren't gonna have it now. ** If they want to have multiple pictures of every element for each page, that's up to them. And it seems like to them, it helps improve their Wiki. But for us, we need to balance the amount of both text and photos, something some of us have learned the hard way. Gameshowguy2000 (talk) 23:40, August 12, 2014 (UTC) Erasing Messages and Speaking Up OK, OK. If you think I shouldn't participate on this wikia site. I'll just edit somewhere else. I hate to be blocked for at least 3 days. I'm not blocked anymore. If you don't think I'm doing a good editing job, I'll stop it. Anyway, the messages you left me have been erased. So whatever you do, do not put them back! LET ME JUST SAY THAT I'M JUST NO HELP OUT ALL TO THIS SITE! I JUST MAKE THINGS WORSE! AND IF YOU DON'T WANT ME ON THIS SITE, I'LL JUST GO ELSEWHERE! Now, I don't want to say that I'm dumb or anything. But, I've had it, I've had enough. Gamerman1990 (talk) 04:00, January 13, 2015 (UTC)